warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki/Archive 2
Projects I think we should have a Project:Charart and a Project:Characters so we can make the best articles we can possibly make. I also think we should have a security project so this site will be safe from dangerous outsiders and vandals. We want to make this site the best we can! Voice your opinions here. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I vote yes for Project:Charart. I've seen some images (no offense to the creators) that don't have blended shading, blended ear pink, and a bunch of other things that should've been corrected. It's important that we sort that out so the images look awesome. And the security project seems cool too. We could call it Project:Security or Project:VandalStopper or something like that(I know, mine are lame) But if we had a Project Characters, what would the project be doing? I thought that we agreed that users can only edit their own characters? --Rainwhisker 22:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) True. Project Characters would give the creator a idea of what to fix on their articles such as grammar, spelling, too brief of a paragraph and so on. The security project: let's talk to Sparrow before we decide anything. Project Charart is needed though. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 00:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I ''completely agree that Project:Charart is needed. I mean, what Rainwhisker said, about the pictures, is completely true - they need some improvement. It would be better for the Wiki if all the pictures were high quality. But we'd need to organize the ranks, like who's leader, deputy, senior warriors, warriors, etc. I don't think we'd need apprentices like on Warriors Wiki's Charart Project, because there aren't a lot of people on here, so everybody could kind of be each other's mentors.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I see. So Project Characters would be like improving the articles other users make. But if they're not on for a long period of time, or they never come on ever again, what would happen to the article? As for the Project Charart, I also agree that we shouldn't have apprentices/mentors yet, at least until we get more members to join. And we could make our own blanks, unless everyone prefers to use the WWiki blanks? --Rainwhisker 23:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Man I suck for my recent inactivity on here, I havent been able to upload new data for my characters because i have writers block for my story :'(. But anyway I completely agree on the Projcet Security and agree on Project character art. But maybe call it Project Character improvement art or something like that. I mean I feel that we shouldnt completely copy the ideas from WWikia. Mossflight 22:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Guess what...I'M BACK!!! Lol now run before you explode! No, kidding! Okay...I think Project Character Improvement Art (PCIA-? I don't know) and Project Security and Project Characters are a yes! They're all good ideas, good, good... When You're Gone Clover! 23:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, it all sounds good to me! As for your question, Rainwhisker, if the user isn't on for a very long time or quite forever, we delete the article. If a user must be inactive for a few months, we will delete their unfinished or messed up articles. Project IA! (Improvement Art!) How's that? I feel bad about stealing ideas from WWiki too, but we need projects. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I see... I like the name PIA!. I agree, we shouldn't copy ideas from WWiki. As for Project Security, maybe we can come up with some ideas for it and present it to Sparrow. Like a rough draft (if you know what I mean). Project Characters... I don't know if we should call it Project Characters. Isn't that stealing an idea from WWiki? I made a poll to see who wants which projects. Though I'm pretty sure they're all needed, I want to see who wants what on this wiki. Though the poll isn't necessary, we can tally up the votes to observe what other users think is needed. Which Projects do we need on this wiki? PIA! (Project Improvement Art!) PC (Project Characters) PS (Project Security) If you have a suggestion for another project, just add it into the poll. (sorry if i sound bossy and such, I run a wetpaint site and Im used to it. bad habits.) --Rainwhisker 00:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Looks like everyone wants PIA!. --Rainwhisker 21:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Project Security is something I'd much rather lead than PIA. Echosong and Sparrowsong make good Chararts why not make them leader?Mossflight 22:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I agree, but Project Security is much more of a serious project, so we might have to go to Sparrow and talk to her about it. Maybe Echo could be leader? I've seen her make a ton of chararts. I'm going to the PCA archives right now to see who has the most approved images. --Rainwhisker09 21:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Here are the standings: Mossflight – 12 Echomist - 10 Sparrowsong - 5 Hawkfire - 3 FirePelt - 1 Bracken – 1 Peacesong - 1 Stonestar - 1 Mossflight beat all with 12 approved chararts. But if he doesn't want to do it, Echomist should be leader. Note that I didn't include the tweak week chararts except for Stonestar's Mosskit, which I just automatically remembered for some reason. --Rainwhisker09 21:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ill be ready to take on a serious project. In fact the future job I want will have to do with security (CIA Agent is what I want to be). SO if I can I will like to lead Project Security. And I will now be on here more often. Starting... now. Mossflight 22:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will be okay with being the deputy of the PIA and I will nominate senior warriors, apprentices, and warriors. I will need the help of a leader, and Echomist, are you up for this position? Choose. Be the leader of this project, or be apart of the other projects and support them. If you don't want to be leader, I could. Or Sparrow. As long as I'm deputy or a senior warrior of the PIA I will be happy. And I will be a warrior of Project Security and a warrior of Project Characters! Voice your opinions here, and we will start nominating in a few days! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow, guys... thank you! I'd be honored to be the leader of PIA. Hawkfire, maybe you could be a senior warrior? No offense, but Sparrowsong had just two more cats approved than you, so maybe she should be deputy... well, only if she wants to be deputy, of course.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me! :) Sorry, I get a little ambitious when it comes to projects. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Archiving and Apology First off, I am ''very sorry I haven't been on. I'm grounded (see my user talk page on WWiki for more details), which is limiting my time on the computer (in fact, I'm not supposed to be on at all, but my parents are out at breakfast and this is my only time). So sorry I haven't been editing. I promise I will be on as soon as I'm done being grounded. Second, this page is getting long, maybe we should Archive it? Same for the news section on the main page. Mossflight 19:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree on archiving both pages. Secondly, theres absolutely no need to apologize for stuff like that! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I also agree on archiving both pages. Should we do it now or something? The name of the archive for the news section on the main page should have something like 8/20 - today's date. Just to make it look more neat and stuff. --Rainwhisker 01:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Categories I made two categories in which are called 'toms' and 'she-cats'. But someone doesn't think we need them that much, and they said we should put a poll up here. So... Should we keep the categories for toms and she-cats? Yeah, we need them. It would make it easier to find a specific cat. Sure, sure... I don't know! It doesn't seem like we need them, but we might later. Nah. No, we don't '''really' need them. SkyClan is 22:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Fancy Main Page! Hello people! This time I have another question I feel we should ask everyone: first let me explain... :There's this one wiki I'm on, and it's SOOOO big! Plus, they have a really attractive Main Page, which makes it ultra-interesting! And they were kind enough to teach me, what I call, complicated-coding, cuz it's really complicated. Sparrow gave me permission to make it colorful (which you can see I've done XD), and I know even more I can do to it! But I don't wanna over-do it, certainly not without permission, sooo...do you guys think we should add more? What should we add on the main page to make it more interesting (if we add anything more at all) Nothing! It's perfectly fine the way it is. Polls! Voting is fun! Interviews with feautured users! (admin interviews the one feautured) A cool list of affiliates! Cool, cool! Polls and Interviews Polls and Affiliates Interviews and Affiliates Everything listed above!!! It would make it sooo cool-looking that way!!! Not sure...aren't the colors enough? (okay, obviously you can tell I like making polls! But really, they have a awesome main page and a 2000 users!) SkyClan is 00:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Wait... isn't there supposed to be an edit button next to the heading? Where'd it go? --Rainwhisker09 23:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I'd like Polls and interviews! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Editing other peoples articles I think we should allow other people to edit our articles. But its not like adding own opinions and stuff. So, I say if a person reads the articles story, then they can edit the article and add the characters purpose in the story. For example... let's say Rainwhisker (Blackclaw09) has read my story Mosspaw's Prophecy and knows it. I thing we should allow Blackclaw to edit any Mosspaw's Prophecy characters to add info to the characters article, so the owner of the story doesn't keep having to do it. That's my idea. Mossflight 22:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea, but we can also let people edit grammar errors, new information that they are sure of, as someone had a kit, lets say, and they forgot to put it on. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking! Bella Cullen 18:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yay! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Nominations Ready? We are nominating for leaders, deputies, and senior warriors of the projects. Voice your opinions here! Here's how I think the PIA should be listed... Leader- Echomist Deputy- Voting Senior Warriors- Sandwich989, Sparrowsong, Hawkfire98 Warriors- FirePelt, Bracken-, Peacesong, Mistyfur, Cloverfang, Stonestar Apprentices- Pebbleshine, Redclaw7, any other PIA beginners who wish to join [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Looks good to me! Only one thing: I don't think that we should have apprentices/mentors yet. I think that while the project is still fairly small, we should only have warriors, senior warriors, a deputy, and a leader. Any other opinions on this?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No deputy yet. Hawkfire should be a senior warrior though. Mossflight 01:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, we will vote for the deputy! I'm a senior warrior. Next, we need to set up the project page, and talk page, and begin the project! Oops that was me, forgot to sign! Okay anyway, we also need somebody who can make userboxes... for PIA, PS, and PC that say: this user is the leader of Project Improvement Art or something like that! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Who should be the deputy of Project Improvement Art? Sparrowsong Hawkfire Other (If so, please state who) We can vote for the deputy of PIA on this poll, and in, say, a week, we'll take the results and get moving with the actual project. Is that okay with everyone? Also, Hawkey's right - we need userboxes. Does anyone know how to make them? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I do, but I don't really feel like making any right now. --PandasongPanda-Love 21:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) }}}}}; vertical-align: middle;" |' }}}}}}}' | style="font-size: }}}}pt; padding: }}}}; line-height: }}}}; color: }}}}; }}}}; vertical-align: middle;" | }}}}}}} |} Well, as you can see, I discovered how to make a userbox - only problem is, the coding is ''really'' complicated, and we'd need a logo to put in it... but it's a start, right?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The coding is not really hard for me. --PandasongPanda-Love 21:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait... Pandasong, you know how to make a userbox? It'd be great if you could make one for the projects.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait. Grayravenpaw is good at making user boxes, why not ask him? Also, good idea on the poll, Echo! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think that Sandwich should be the deputy, because, no offence guys, but he's AWESOME. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) And geesh, you know what, I don't think that it's worth it. (to myself) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 23:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) What the heck... wow, I have seen the ones that Eveningswift had made, and those are better than all of yours. Im serius. whats wrong with you people --Lotuswind 23:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Um... thanks, Lotuswind (I met you in Warriors.Wikia, right?)....? But I don't know about the "better than others" bit... please stop spamming. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If you need my opinion, I think Eveningswift's are pretty awesome too! I'd be happy to join as an apprentice or warrior or whatever if you'll have me I mean. So let me know! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 00:47, October 4 2009 (UTC) First of all, Lotuswind, that was really rude. If you say something like that again I'm going to report you to an admin. -Facepalm- I completely forgot about Mossflight! If he wants to, I'd be glad to make him deputy. He could be leader, even, if he wants to, but he said that he's rather lead Project Security. Eveningswift, I agree, your Charcats are beautiful, but I don't think you've ever actually had one approved on WWiki... have you? (No offense...)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 13:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...I don't think I could be a warrior of PIA. Because when I try to upload images, it won't let me, no matter what. And when I go onto pixlr, when I enter the URL correctly, it won't work for ANY of the blanks! So....I either have to kill my computer or probably get FireFox... :Also, if Mossflight wouldn't want to do it, I think that Eveningswift or Hawkfire or Sparrowsong would be good...I can't think of anyone else, though... SkyClan is 14:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think that Sparrowsong should be deputy if Mossflight's not going to do it, because she's had five images approved. Hawkfire and Eveningswift can definitely be senior warriors, but really, in my opinion, Sparrowsong is more suited for deputyship. (No offense meant to anyone.) So, here's my opinion of how the ranks should be orgainzed: Leader: Echomist Deputy: Sparrowsong Senior Warriors: Sandwich989 (or he could be deputy), Hawkfire98, Eveningswift Warriors: FirePelt, Bracken-, Peacesong, Mistyfur, Cloverfang (possibly), Stonestar, Redclaw7, Pebbleshine, SpottedheadRC, and anyone else who wants to join PIA.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) HEHEHE *runs in* Hi! Im Rainweed one of Echomists friends, and i have been following the Charart poject and this one, and I think Sparrowsong should be deputy! (P.S. EHO YOU STILL NEED TO TEAH ME HOW TO MAKE THEM D}:< Rainweed [[User talk:Rainweed|'Look at me roll!]] 14:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 14:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) We're seeing how many images are approved to judge others? -frowns- I'm not a person from WWikia, so does that mean that I'm not good enough to even be listed? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow thank you Eveningswift! But I would much rather be a part of Project Security. And Lotuswind: That was really rude. People work hard on their images and then you come on here and bash it, -_-. But I'd be happy to at at least be a senior warrior of PIA. But again, PS is muhc more of a "me" thing. Heres how I think it should be for PIA: Leader: Echomist Senior Warriors: Sparrowsong, Hawkfire, Me, Eveningswift Warriors: Bracken-, Peacesong, Mistyfur, Cloverfang (possibly), Stonestar, Redclaw7, Pebbleshine, SpottedheadRC, and any other members I forgot and want to be on here. I don't think we should have Deputy/Apprentices yet because we don't have that much members. Mossflight 20:45, October 4, 2009 (UT You're welcome, Moss! :) You're really awesome, though. :) *rolls eyes* at least someone (after the totally awesome ECHO!!) thinks I'm good. And at least listed me in something. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) After thinking it over, I agree with Mossflight on the deputy thing - we don't have enough members, and for another thing, it's causing way too much stress. If everyone agrees on Mossflight's setup for PIA then I think we should get started.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Beautifully done, Sandwich. Let's get this project started. We have A LOT of images to improve. When enough members join this site, we will nominate deputy and apprentices. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes. I totally agree with Mossflight's ideas, they're fitting with the standards. After all, we just started, and Warriors Characters is going very well. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I had an idea. How about before an image of a character created by someone other than the artist gets approved, the creator of the character has to give them permission? Like, let's say someone makes an image of Goldenfrost as a kit. They would have to ask my permission first before it gets put up for approval. Make sense? --Sparrowsong 00:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Makes perfect snese Sparrowsong. And if anybody knows how to archive pages, coould you do it... now? And maybe we should get Eulalia to help us create the pages for the projects. And for the forums so we can put topics like this on the forums. Mossflight 01:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Don't I get any credit? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 01:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -sighs- yeah, I know how. We should so it like WWikia, with the blanks, archives, and all. Nvm on my first comment, on-nvm. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Well of course you get credit, your apart of the whole thing :) ! Mossflight 02:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm just saying that sometimes I get idea, but no one mentions tar I came up with it. That's just- nothing. Nvm [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift, remember, WE-APPRECIATE-YOU! (lol) Back to the subject of PIA, I agree with Sparrowsong's idea. I want to get started with the project, but don't really know how to go about it; should we just make a page called Warriors Characters Wiki: Improvement Art? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I think so... --Sparrowsong 16:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Echo, but you just said- NVM. But I think that we should have a little panel every time we get a character, to see if the owner approves. Like when Sparrowsong made Brinekit, she just put it on the page without permission (no offence, Song :) ), but I'd liked to look at it first and approve. Should we do the approving thing for talk page, with comments on how to improve it, or just the original OWNER decide whether it is ready for the page? (This is confusing)all on one thing, so it's more organized. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I think we should combine those. We should definitely have the talk page thing like Warriors Wiki, but before the senior warriors approve it I think they should ask the person who created the character. So, like Echo ssaid, are we just gonna go create the page? Bella Cullen 21:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -fumes- one more, and that's it. I just said that, and no one even notices. Hate me because I'm snappy right now and complain a lot, I know, but I'm just saying. YOU like it in my shoes. And discrimination (because I'm treated different just because I'm not on WWIkia) isn't the best way to start off a Wikia.-shrugs- [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Evening, it's OK, we're not excluding you because you don't like WWiki! Really, we're not! And, if nobody has any objections, I'll start the page now and begin decorating it.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) You might not be. But I don't think that you should start is just yet, we need the admins to do it. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, let's wait for the admins to do it.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -nods- Myy brother actually asked this (it surprised me, since he hated ''Warriors in the first place) that we have Starclan Cat Blanks. I dissupport the idea, since we can just do the orininal blanks with stars in their pelts. No large ones, but partly transparent, eye-sized ones. WHat do you all think? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I created the page. Here it is: Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art. --Sparrowsong 03:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Is it okay that I put me under a senior warrior for PIA? I know people thought I should, but I just wanted to be sure. Also, Eviningsiwft should be there too. Mossflight 03:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Someone rooted for me! :) Well.... people took a long time to recognise Dawnfeather (she's the BEST, in my opinion.._... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Image Hey...I made a random charart. Does anyone want it for their article? --Sparrowsong 02:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I have a silver tabby with blue eyes...not me... SkyClan is 14:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm using this for Bluemist's queen image/. One less image for me to do! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi peoples! If Spottedhead's reading this, I've done Sandheart version 2. X3 I just wanted to edit this page. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 18:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Now who wants a gray and tabby tom? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 01:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Couples 'K...you probably think I'm obssessed with making polls now, but..oh well! Sparrowsong said we could do this but should vote on it first: Should we have couple articles on this wiki (I.E. LionxClover)? We should have both Couples and Friendship Couples (I.E. HawkxCrystal- Friendship) Just Couples Just Friendships I don't know?!?!? No! No couples at all! SkyClan is 14:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea, you should see some of AvatarWikia, they have a lot of relationship pages. :) We can do both couples and other relationships (hatred, friendliness, etc）On the same page. Like, a title of a character, then something like what ABOUT that character. Check out HarryPotterWikia and see their character articles, they have a different way of writing articles. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I'd like just couple articals. :) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 01:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Archived This page was really crouded, so I'm going to archive some of the stuff that people aren't really talking about, is that ok? Mossflight 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I also added the charcat templates to this wiki. Mossflight 19:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) That's great! Thank you, Mossflight! Bella Cullen 18:13, October 8, 2009 (UTC) How do you do an archive? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Stories I noticed that a lot of people are creating stories. I'm not so sure this should be allowed. Think about it...are we a Wiki for fanfiction? No, we're a Wiki for characters, and there's already a fanfiction one. Really, it's not fair to this Wiki or the fanfiction one! But what does the community think? By the way, voting on the poll will close on October 19, so that gives you a week to vote. --Sparrowsong 17:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Most of the votes say 'yes.' I don't think you see what I mean. Before you all leap to defend your stories, ask yourself if this is a Wiki for stories. Look at the front page - is it called Warriors Characters Wiki, or Warriors Fanfiction Wiki? Would they have an article about Darth Vader on a Harry Potter Wiki? No, they'd have it on a Star Wars Wiki. There is a perfectly good Wiki for Warriors fanfictions that we can use for our stories. There's really no point in having them on here. Sorry if I kinda sound bossy, but I very, very strongly disagree with the idea of having stories on here. You know, we could just create them on the fanfic Wiki and have links to them on our user pages. And here is the link to the fanfic wikia: www.warriorsfanfic.wikia.com. --Sparrowsong 22:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Should stories be allowed? Yes No I say no because this is Warriors Characters wiki not Warriors Fanfiction wiki. And Sparrowsong, I don't think you have to talk to the community about this. It's your wiki, you decide what happens. Usually you would discuss this with You and you other admins and Rollbackers. Just like how Eulalia blocked the forums, I think only Bramble and GB knew about that. Mossflight 03:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I highly agree with Mossflight. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Mossflight too even if i have stories here-I can erase them.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★''' ]] 21:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, this site is not for fanfiction, its a site where you can provide info about your RP characters. --PandasongPanda-Love 00:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Technically it was originally for fanfic characters, though; not that the RP articles are a bad idea :). Sparrowsong 17:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) So...are you going to delete the stories?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 17:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Sparrowsong 01:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ok![[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 20:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't belong here but I'm putting it here anyway Fourth Apprentice Browse Inside. Spoilers: Toadpaw: Toadstep (mentor:Cloudtail) Rosepaw:Rosepelal (mentor:Squirrelflight) Dovekit:Dovepaw (mentor:Lionblaze) Ivykit: Ivypaw (mentor:Cinderheart) Blossompaw (mentor:Hazeltail) Bumblepaw think) Briarpaw think) Flamepaw:Flametail Tigerpaw:Tigerheart Dawnpaw:Dawnpelt BerryxPoppy (Traitor! How dare you betray Honeyfern! But apparently He loves honeyfern more, and isn't sure Poppyfrost loves him.) A cat named Rippletail dies from the beavers Diays and Ferncloud aren't ever gonna be warriors, they will help new queens in the nursery. That's all I can find. Sorry for putting it here. Mossflight 00:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Where did you find this? I've been looking everywhere for the Browse Inside thing for The Fourth Apprentice. --Hallow's Eve09 19:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) YES!!! (excuse my shouting) FINALLY!!!!!! I found the browse inside for The Fourth Apprentice on Amazon. Briarpaw's mentor is Thornclaw, not Jayfeather. Plus, there are new ShadowClan apprentices, which are Starlingpaw, Ferretpaw, and Pinepaw. --Hallow's Eve09 20:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just guessed because I saw alot of Briarpaw and Jayfeather interactions. And I saw where Briarpaw was like "Do you need cobwebs?". Mossflight 22:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol what if Starlingpaw becomes leader of ShadowClan? Starlingstar.... also die Berrynose!!!!!!! Traitor, traitor, traitor....he is a traitor of love. SkyClan is 00:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) where am i. hey guys. its me. darkmoon25. i have got one very simple question. WHAT IN THE GOOD NAME OF ME IS THIS WIKI ALL ABOUT?!!! that all leave me a message with the answer.--Darkmoon25 12:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, the wiki here is for your Warriors Fanfiction characters. So if you made a fanfiction you can put your characters on here. Mossflight 21:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This site is for role-playing and fanfictions. Don't be so rude either, Darkmoon. People who use caps get on my nerves very easily. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 20:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. It's considered rude to use caps. But I can show you around if you want. It's no problem. --Hallow's Eve09 20:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if you use caps its usually saw as shouting. --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 22:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Couples... If we have couples, shouldn't we have Chararts for them? Like, different ones for friendship and love? A boy and a girl cat for love... (shorthair, longhair/longhair, longhair/shorthair, shorthair). Also, I don't really see the difference between the male and female chararts. Is there one? For the friendships, we should have all of the above, just... a different picture. And one for a girl and a girl, a boy and a girl, and a boy and a boy. That would be cool. Unfortunately I stink at Charart (I don't know how to do them, I would really like to learn, can anyone teach me? Warriors? Deputy?), so I can't show an example. I could try... but... it might make me a non-rollback, it's so bad. Seriously. Anyway, do you guys like my idea? Forests under sky 12:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) To tell the difference between the male and female charart blanks, you have to look at the eye. Female eyes have a thin line attached (if you know what I mean) and the males don't. I'm not too sure about the girl and girl and boy and girl and boy and boy thing, but you'd have to ask Echomist, cuz she's the leader of PIA. I can teach you how to make charart, and it's really simple. We can talk more on my talk page. If you want, you can ask one of the senior warriors to help you, but I would be glad to teach you how. --Hallow's Eve09 23:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC)